Hacked
Hacked is a WCSF fan interactive Pay-Per-View in which the fans get to decide on match types, stipulations, and competitors. There have been two editions so far, the first taking place on 12/19/2005, the second on 2/6/2007. It is by far one of the most popular WCSF events, due mostly to its interactivity with the fans. Results: Hacked 2005 *Hacked, live from Washington DC. *Delroy Andrews defeated Chris Hunter (40%) to retain the WCSF Middleweight Championship. *The Untouchables defeated TWF to become number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Championships *Mitchell Tiday defeated Bale by disqualification in a Barbed Wire Bat match (63%) *Vincent Viazon defeated Tristagi and Merrick Brycen© in a Steel Cage Match(51%) to become the new WCSF Cruiserweight Champion *Dynamite def. Jay Jameson, thus forcing him to Announce the next mayhem in Drag (42%) *'Los Illuminados'(49%) def. The Nightwalkers to become the new WCSF Tag Team Champions *David Logan def. Chris Cameron in a Last Man Standing Match(61%) *John Zhilone def. Jason Williams, Rage Mishima(35%), and Jason Daniels(35%) to retain the WCSF Championship. Results: Hacked 2007 High Voltage *Tomohiro Matsuda def. Greg Gasket *Austin Daniels def. Jake Thompson ---- *Hacked, LIVE From Las Vegas, Nevada ---- *Steve Sinistra def. Matt Falcon(74%) ---- *'Mayhem Tag Team Championship Match - Sacrificial Turmoil' The Carnage Crew(30%) def. The Union Jacks(23%) & The Gamers© to become the new Mayhem Tag Team Champions ---- *'WCSF Women's Championship Match - Choose the Stipulation' -Charisma def. Kurisutaru, Tiffany, and Dayton Michaels© in a Hardcore War(48%) to become the Women's Champion. ---- *'Team Mayhem' (Matt Sharp, Johnny U and Samuel Silver) def. Team Unleashed (Jerry Platinum, Mickey Broadway and Saxon Storm) to become GM for a week (55%) ---- * WCSF Cruiserweight Championship Match - Choose the Stipulation -Axis def. Chris Jackson and Cyanide Lee in a Falls Count Anywhere match(40%) ---- * WCSF International Championship Match -Vincent Viazon© def. Chris Osbourne in a Ladder match(62%) to retain the WCSF International Championship ---- * Winner Faces Champion at Battlefield -Executioner def. Merrick Brycen by DQ ---- * WCSF Unleashed Tag Team Championship - Choose the competitors -'The Mafia (Devine & Trotter)' (71%) def. The Untouchables ---- * Sledgehammers Legal Match -Jack Cannon def. Delroy Andrews ---- * Submission Match -Jason Daniels def. Baker J ---- * Triple Threat for Automatic Battlefield Entrance -'Rage Mishima' (30%) def. Bale (25%), and Steve Sinistra -(17%) ---- * WCSF Unleashed Championship Match -'Bray'(50%) def. Alex Morgan to win the WCSF Unleashed Championship ---- *Davis's role in the Mayhem Title Match *Guest Ref. -30% *Enforcer -10% *'Play-By-Play Announcer -60%' *Although later it was revealed by WCSF CEO Ralph Pierce that Dynamite's stable, the Monarchy had rigged the voting, and in reality the fans had voted for Davis to act as a guest referee. The match was then restarted, with Davis as the ref. ---- *WCSF Mayhem Championship Match -Reaper Def. Dynamite via. DQ -Reaper Def. Dynamite via countout *Despite the two losses, Dynamite still left with the Mayhem Championship due to the circumstances in which he lost. HACKED 2008 September 27, 2008 from Las Vegas, Nevada. * Daz d/ Amen, Dante, & Josh Outland to retain the WCSF International Championship in an '''elimination match.' ** Daz eliminates Outland with the Dazaster Driver * 'Johnny Devine d/ Johnny Briggs & Muntari Mebah in a triple threat reward match.' ** Devine falls on top of Briggs for the pin after a Mebah kick knocks them both down. ** Devine becomes GM of Rampage for a week as his reward. * 'Johnny U & Matt Dontal d/ Everwinter & Mike Bison' * 'Mike Maverick & Tristagi d/ Mark Thomas & Nick Foster to retain the WCSF Tag Team Championship' ** Ralph Pierce is voted guest referee. ** Thomas attacks Foster after the match and quits the Mafia. * 'Tomohiro Matsuda d/ Anthony Blake to win the WCSF Middleweight Championship' ** Matsuda makes Blake tap out to the Wrath of Matsuda. ** Matsuda won the fan vote for the match. * 'Craig Bell d/ Sean Knight in an Opponents Choice Match'. ** Due to the loss, Knight will be forced to wear a dress until he wins again. * 'Dynamite d/ David Logan in a Steel Chain Match'. ** Dynamite begins to strangle Logan with the chain and refuses to let go until Logan is unconscious. * 'Sinistra d/ Freddy Flynn in a Light Tubes are Legal match to retain the WCSF Rampage Championship' ** Sinistra pins Flynn after an Epitaph onto the light tubes. * 'Riko Suave d/ Alex Morgan & Bale in a Steel Cage Match to retain the WCSF Mayhem Championship' ** Suave wins after escaping through the cage door after interference from the Mafia and Samuel Silver. Categories: WCSF pay-per-view events HACKED 2009 Hacked 2009 was held on December 28, 2009. '''PRE-SHOW:' * Natalie Marie d/ Scarlett Summers. ** Marie pins Summers with the Muscle Buster. * Team Catwalk d/ South American Syndicate & Gangsta Nation in a Triple Threat Match. ** TC pins Ramirez of the SaS to become #1 Contenders to the WCSF Tag Team Championship. * "The Brooklyn Kid" Damon Jordan d/ Jack Douglas. ** Douglas made his return, after not being seen since being attacked by Sinistra as a replacement for Jones, who no showed the event. MAIN CARD: * WCSF Tag Team Championship Match ** The Mafia (Shane Evans & Nick Foster) © d/ Tomohiro Matsuda & Muntari Mebah. ** Evans pins Mebah after the ref doesn't see the Mebah tag. * "The Grappler" Frank Whitaker d/ "Showtime" Shawn Millar. ** Whitaker wins with a superkick. * WCSF International Championship Match ** Sean Knight © d/ Daz ** Joshua Leo Outland (54%) wins the vote for special referee, and distracts his old foe Daz enough for Knight to win. * WCSF Womens Championship Match ** Kurisutaru d/ Charisma © & Isis (32%) to become the NEW champion. ** Kuri makes Charisma tap to the Calamity Trigger. * Mark Thomas d/ Max Gamble ** Thomas' Gold Rush Contract (61%) was on the line. ** Thomas wins with the Triple Play. * Anthony Blake d/ Amen in a Falls Count Anywhere (52%) Match ** Blake moonsaults off the stage into Amen on the roof of a car. * Johnny Briggs draws Sinistra in a Last Man Standing (71%) Match. ** Neither man could answer a 10 count after falling out of the ring off a ladder through the announce table. * Reaper d/ Mike Maverick in a Caged Deathmatch. ** Reaper pins Maverick under the unhinged cage door for the three count. * WCSF World Championship Match ** Johnny Devine © d/ Rage Mishima (75%) ** Devine wins with a rollup and a fast count. ** The referee appeared to be in favour of Devine throughout the match. HACKED 2011 Hacked was held at the O2 Arena in London, England on June 6, 2011. *Amos Hess d/ Dylan Kyle in a Leather Strap match (50%) *David Logan comes out and announces that due to a voting problem, all UK votes will not be counted and therefore Mark Thomas will get the title shot in the main event and not Alex Morgan. *Mick Money d/ Deron Jackson. *Johnny Briggs d/ Sean Knight. ** Briggs must have pinned Knight with Knights own finisher. *Kamikaze Strike d/ Trinity ** Drake Bernard was the member of Trinity banned from ringside per the fans vote. ** After the match, Rage Mishima made his return, saving K-Strike from a 3 on 2 assault. WCSF Womens Championship *Nicola Manson © d/ Jenah Rose & Eris Warner (45%) in a Triple Threat match. *Shane Evans d/ Johnny Devine in a Dog Collar match. ** Evans knocks Devine out with a kendo stick for the win. Tag Team Blitz WCSF Tag Team Championship *South American Syndicate d/ Team Catwalk in Fall One. *South American Syndicate d/ Sin City Saints © in Fall Two. *Supreme Thunder d/ South American Syndicate in Fall Three. *Supreme Thunder d/ Three Bandit Krew in the Final Fall. ** Supreme Thunder becomes the New WCSF Tag Team Champions. Jailbreak Ladder Match WCSF International Championship *Kaiser Cavanah d/ Andrew Logan (42%) ** Desmond Frazier brutally attacks Logan after the match. WCSF World Championship *Daz © d/ Mark Thomas ** After the match, English WCSF stars Alex Morgan, Desmond Frazier & Spencer Miller come out and attack Thomas. They then raise Daz's hand as he looks leery of them as the show ends. Category:Events